Animosity
by The Lady Moriarty
Summary: Mutants are mutants. Some embrace it more than others and some spend their lives trying to hide it. Renound thief, Flic Kier, realizes her mutant stature, but when recruited by Stryker will she follow destruction? Or will she follow hope? Language!
1. Chapter 1

**Future**

Their blood covered her hands, staining them a deep, dark red. It was everywhere, in her black hair, on her legs, and on her boots. It was the red of rich and fine wine, the red of roses in full bloom, the red of ripe cherries and apples. It was odd how the color could be dark or light. It could bring joy and happiness or death and hate. She understood what it meant when people saw red. She had learned to live with red. She could cope with red. Red was a part of life.

She just didn't like what it stood for. Never life. Never beginnings or happiness. It was forever there, always lurking around her. Red was just…red to her.

She always saw red as symbolizing death. The End. The ultimate punishment. A stopping point. Injuries. Blood. Considering her life, she understood why she didn't like red. Whenever red showed up, her life took a turn for the worst. Red caused bad things to happen and she naturally tried to run from it-running was her specialty, after all.

"Viper! On your left!" shouted Wade as he stabbed a screaming security guard. More red. In a daze, she turned and saw a gun-wielding soldier taking aim. Quickly drawing a knife, she threw it with deadly accuracy at the large man. She turned back to Wade. No need to see if she hit her target. She knew she did. She was a killer. Killers don't check to see if their enemies are dead-they just know.

And, if anything, Flic knew they were dead. They were all dead. All because of her.

Her name was Felicia Kier. She had other names. Viper. Flic. Killing Kier. Bitch. Murderer. Freak.

Mutant.

Of all her names, Mutant was what was said with the most hatred, with the most anger and-worst of all-pity. It wasn't Murderer. It was never Freak. It was Mutant. They said it with such venom that she felt as though her heart was being torn out and repeatedly stomped on.

And they were her _friends_! They were her _family_! They weren't supposed to act like this! They weren't supposed to be receiving the news like this. They were supposed to hold her and comfort her. They were supposed to sit her down on the thin, wooden bench in front of the fire and tell her it would be alright, that they would take care of her and help her and save her from persecution. But no. Instead they treated her like a disease. Like she was a witch. They wanted to kill her and save others from the "demon" inside her. They thought she would spread her evil "magic" and entice others to be "devil-worshipers."

It was all "Magic" this and "Satan" that back then. "Witch" hunts were held across the country to hunt down the others. Men, women, and children were killed simply they were born different. Back then, before she was found out, she thought that the humans were doing this because they thought we were planning on killing them. If it was that, she thought the situation could be remedied fairly quickly. Explanations would be spoken and everything would be right with the world. She was a fool back then. People in the 1800's thought anything different was either an omen that the war was over or that God was punishing Earth. She found out later in my life what they really were doing. The humans wanted to rid themselves of the "diseased."

They thought that we were sick. They thought we wanted their help. They thought we would rather die than be different. Honestly, does it sound like mutants need help?

Thought not. Mutants didn't need help back in 1863, and they certainly didn't need it now. No mutants thought their help was needed.

But the humans did. So, when Felicia revealed her mutation to her family and friends-thinking they would help her-she was pushed out of her small, wooden home and out onto the dirt road. She had no food, no clothes, and no _help_.

She avoided soldiers and slavers. She had decided to find her fortune away from Boston. As she thought, her destination became clearer. England. From what she had heard, England was safe during this war. Nobody would know of her powers. No one would care to get to know her. She could live away from people, and take time to recover from the hurt and betrayal her family and friends had thrust upon her.

And it took her years to recover. Decades to heal and then more years to build a wall between herself and the world. She had vowed nothing would hurt her like that again-she would be the one hurting others. She had promised herself that she would be the strongest, the fastest, and the best so that no one, _no one, _would come near her. She trained to become a master in all forms of self-defense. She fired guns, threw knives, anything to push people away. She still had fun, she was still nice, or so she thought, but she just didn't get to know people.

So Felicia took a job that involved few people. She was a thief, an assassin, and a soldier. Flic was quite good and she was proud of her ability to rob even the richest of people, kill anyone, and fight for her country. It helped that her powers were put in use during these robberies and missions. Of course, her employers didn't need to know she was a mutant. They just needed to know she was good.

In 1934, she stole two panels of the fifteenth century Ghent Altarpiece. Her employer ransomed back one piece; while the other was never found. Another time, in 1945, she stole medieval artifacts from several mines. Her favorite, and most famous heist was in 1911. Her employer at that time had asked her to steal the Mona Lisa in Paris. She simply put on a coat and took the painting off the wall. Flic just walked out of there with the painting in her bag. She had, of course, had the sense to set someone else up for the theft. A human.

Incidents had happened throughout the years involving scientists, cages, possessive friends/enemies when she was involved with military, so it was a one-time thing. Now, her main thing was robbing people.

But now, she was going to do it again. A huge theft. Probably the hardest in her life. Flic had to fly to Chicago for two weeks and case out the Chicago Art Institute. At the end of the two weeks, she was to steal two paintings. "_American Gothic_" and "_Time Transfixed_." Two of the most famous paintings in the U.S.A. and she had to fly back to Italy and deliver them. Hard, right? The risk of her getting caught was the highest it had ever been. America was the height of mutant hatred and if she was found out, it would be science experiments and different prisons for the rest of her life. Something she did not handle well.

For the first time, Felicia was nervous. Every night she would enter the museum and check all the security measures. They were state of the art. Cameras with no blind spots, electric nets, high-security vaults; this place was a living, breathing death-trap. She might actually fail.

And she had. She had failed in her mission. She had lost over $1 billion because of Colonel William Stryker and his precious little lackey.

It had been Flic's last day. That night would be her chance to steal the paintings and fly back to Italy. She had been prepared. Bypassing all security measures and guards-killing several- she had actually taken the paintings out of the museum and into the crowded streets of suburban Chicago. And then she had been cornered by two men. Both were rather tall. One had been wearing a fine suit and he had salt and pepper hair. He carried a briefcase. The other one was what I was concerned about. The man was of Asian decent and he was loaded with guns. Two of them had been pointing at her. They had looked at her for five minutes. She glared back at them. The Asian cocked his guns as my hand inched toward my knife.

At times like this, I really need a boyfriend. Yeah, a super cute, black belt, tall dark and muscular, rouge protector.

Never going to happen.

"I suppose you don't know who I am?" asked the older man.

"Should I?" I sneered.

"It seems fitting, since I know all about you." he said calmly. I was shocked. As far as I knew, no one had ever traced any crimes back to me. No one knew me. I had made sure people who did see me or know me had had…unfortunate accidents.

"You're lying." I said.

The man chuckled and opened his briefcase.

"Flic Kier

Age: 155

Height: 5'9

Weight: Unknown

Sex: Previously Unknown, now Female

Place of Birth: Boston, Massachusetts,1845

Current Residence: London, England

Mutation: Reptilian. Includes enhanced speed, sight, strength, flexibility, and agility. Caution: Highly venomous."

What the hell? All that work she had put in to go unnoticed, and here it all was. All her life was in a folder. "If we're all finished with show-and-tell, I have to leave. I'm on a tight schedule." She took a step back and the man holding the guns fired a warning shot above her head. She hissed at him.

"Not anymore. Your job has been terminated. The paintings in your hand are fakes."

"Damn, are you screwing around, man? I need this cash!" Flic had said angrily. She had thrown the bag that had contained the two paintings against the wall of the building next to her.

"Miss Kier, calm yourself. I have a job for you and if you accept, you'll be paid even better than you already are." Stryker had told her.

Flic had stopped her pacing and she looked at the two men before her. "What does this job entail?"

"Miss Kier, I am putting together a special forces team with special privileges. We are searching for several objects for science. I believe you would be an asset to this team."


	2. Chapter 2

"If I say no?" Flic asked.

"I'm sure there are plenty of cells waiting for you in England." The Asian man said.

So they were giving Flic no choice. She glanced at the other man. The Asain still had his expensive-looking guns pointed at my head. "Is this team working for the government?"

Stryker glanced at the other guy. Gun man smirked.

Stryker said no.

She picked up her bag and tossed out the paintings. She grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Then I'm in."

**Two Days Before**

"Gentlemen, and whatever you are, Fred, I have herebye called this Clubhouse meeting to-"

"Sit down, Wilson!" Said Agent Zero.

"Calm down, Zero, I was just joking. Someone woke up on the wrong side of Victor this morning." laughed Wade Wilson. The tall man sitting in a small plastic chair growled at him.

John Wraith chuckled quietly. His laughter stopped as metal doors slid open with a pneumatic hiss! In walked Stryker and some of his lackeys. All were carrying large blue folders.

"Boys, I have called you here to brief you on the current standings of this team. I have decided to add a new member. No arguments."

"But, Willy, I like my friends here." whined Wade. "What if the new guy bullies me?"

"Shut up, Wilson. There is no room for discussion. I have made my decision and you are not to question my orders, soldier." Colonel Stryker said. His tone was hard and forceful, leaving no room for doubt. "The mutant's file is now sitting in front of you."

The team opened the folders. None of them looked happy about the new member. "Hopefully the mutant will die before we get there." said Victor Creed, picking at the metal table with his long nails.

Stryker ignored the comment, deciding to press a button on a small remote in his hand instead. A projector turned on and a snapshot of the file in front of them appeared on the screen. "This particular mutant obviously has control of his powers. He-or she-is a famous thief throughout the world. He has robbed countless art museums over the last few decades. He stole and replaced the Mona Lisa in 1911."

Chris Bradley whistled. "What I wouldn't give to talk to him about their security measures. Must've been tough getting into any museum during these days."

"Wait a second, bub. In 1911? How old is this guy?" asked a curious Logan.

"At the moment? 155 years old." Stryker answered. "He was born in Boston in 1855 and sailed to London soon after his ninth year. Height is currently 5'7. Weight is Unknown. Sex is Unknown."

"Are you kidding? Only a man could pull of this. Women are only good for two things, cleaning and-" said Victor.

"Victor!" said Logan.

John rolled his eyes and Agent Zero smirked.

"Most likely, Victor will be correct. We have gotten reports. The mutant has killed many times and seems to leave no trail. We know not to let him get his arms around anyone, or he'll crush you like a bug. It is extremely unlikely any women could do this."

"All in all, sounds like our kind of guy." said Wade."None of you will accompany me on this mission except Agent Zero. The mutant will probably be hostile. We will return in three days with the man in our custody." said Stryker, closing the folder and turning off the projector.

Days Later, Flic looked at Agent Zero. He was cleaning his guns while looking at her.

It was really creepy.

Her eyes went down to his weapons. "Glock G17 RTF2?" she asked him.

He stopped. Then nodded at her and went back to cleaning. It was obvious to her that he was a man of few words. Flic sighed and pulled out her own small gun from her bag. She checked her ammunition and saw that it was almost gone. The guards at the museum were made of tough stuff.

"Stryker!" Flic shouted to the front of the helicopter. "Does ammunition come with the job?"

"I am only seven feet from you, Miss Kier, you do not have to shout." the man said. He sounded like he was talking to a child.

"Right, Colonel, sorry. Does ammunition come with the job?"

"It depends. Do you have a gun?"

"Yeah, of course I do. G39." Zero snorted.

"What? You should be impressed I had this one. Customs took all my others. Took all my skill to get them to believe I worked for the CIA."

"Well, Kier, I suppose we could get you some others. We'll see what we have at base."

"Right, sir." Flic said, leaning back in her seat and lifting her bag. Stryker turned back around in his seat. Lifting the flap of her brown messenger bag, Flic put her gun away and pulled out an envelope of pictures. After looking through to find the certain picture, she pulled it out. It was a photo of her standing in front of the Greek Parthenon. She was smiling and in the corner of the picture, there was a shadow of a man who looked quite like Zero. She leaned forward. "Is this you?" she asked him pointing to the studied it closely. "Yeah."

"So you were tailing me two years ago?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if it was you at the time. Found out later, though. About two months ago."

"Alright." was all Flic said as she took back the picture and reached for another. "Who's this?" He looked at the picture. This time she was in front of the Washington Monument. A lady with white hair was looking straight at the camera from behind her.

"Not one of ours."

"Fine." She put the envelope back and kicked her feet onto the seat in front of her. Flic, with one last glance to the front of the jet, crossed her arms and closed her eyes. It felt like she only slept for a few minutes but, Flic woke up when she felt the jet stop moving. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and stood. Stryker and Agent Zero came out from the cockpit, along with the pilot. The door was opened and cold wind blew through the jet. Flic hissed and backed away.

"Give me a minute. I can't go out there wearing this." she said as she gestured to her tank top and shorts and began rummaging through her bag.

"Why not, soldier?" asked Stryker. He was getting impatient.

"I'm like a reptile." Flic answered as she put on a black turtleneck. A long, heavy black trench coat followed that and she grabbed her bag. "I'm cold-blooded. I'll need more clothes for this job. They better be included. Let's go." She turned and let Stryker and Zero pass first and then followed. Soldiers pressed them on every side as they began the fifteen minute walk to Team X's base. It was the longest walk of her life.

"They're back." said Bradley when he felt the jet touch down. Bradley felt the electric engine turn off and he knew they would be here soon.

Wade Wilson smiled from his position on the couch. "I'll bet you fifty bucks it's a guy."

John Wraith looked up from his sandwich and beer. "I bet against it."

Bradley sided with Wade.

"Pull out your wallet, Texan, and get out the bills. Chris said they'll be here in ten minutes."

"Wonderful. More irritating little boys I have to put up with." said Logan as he entered the Rec Room. He wiped his face with a towel and sat down on a beat up armchair.

"So you're siding with Wade, then?" John asked.

"No he's siding with me." said Victor. He, too, looked like he'd just come from a hard work out and was sweating profusely. "The man sounds like me and Jimmy. War veteran turned thief. Bad news-like us. If he leaves me alone, I might not even kill him."

"So it's everyone against John and Fred." Wade said. "Poor new guy. Vicky's gonna kill him for just being picked up by Stryker!"

"They're in the building." said Fred, entering the room carrying a platter of bacon and an assortment of candy bars. "I heard the doors open."

"I wonder what a 'Reptilian' mutation is." muttered Chris to himself. "The benefits reptiles have could be lessened in this climate and therefore cause serious damage to the powers of the mutant." While Chris continued to hypothesize, Victor Creed walked to a corner and leaned against the wall. He was definitely unhappy about the new member. He could barely tolerate the rest of the team as it was. Logan wasn't excited either.

"Good evening, gentlemen." said a voice from the doorway. All the men turned to see Stryker standing in the doorway with Agent Zero right next to him. Victor felt a moment of happiness when he saw no new faces and he slowly retracted his claws. The soldiers left to go back to guarding the various doorways and passages to the base. Zero walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, not greeting his teammates.

"Willy! I missed you!" Wade said loudly. Some of the men laughed, some didn't.

Stryker ignored the child-like man sitting on the couch.

"We have successfully received the new member of the team." He looked down the hall. "Kier! You can take care of the blind spot later. They're in here. Report any harassment to me." and Stryker just left, not caring about who new who, as long as the job was done.

Victor Creed's eyes darkened. Harassment? The word could only mean one thing.

"Oh my God, it's a girl!" shouted Wade when he saw who entered the room after Stryker.

"I'm just glad you didn't say it the other way around." Flic answered crossing her arms, smirking, and leaning gracefully against the unpainted doorframe.

Victor looked up, and what he saw shocked him. A tall, slim woman entered to doorway. Long, black hair was braided down her back and she had piercing bright green eyes, slit-like pupils glanced around the room. Small, pink lips and high cheekbones and brows gave her face a regal, royal look. She was not overly curvaceous, but she still had a great figure. Any weight not needed was gone and replaced with muscle. His black eyes traveled down her tan, muscular legs. Too bad he still hated her.

"Oh, Lord! Logan, John, she's wearing a thigh holster! A thigh holster, with throwing knives! Do you know how hot that is to men of our caliber?" Wade shouted, quickly working himself into a frenzy. Chris Bradley's jaw was dropped open and Logan was openly staring.

"No, and I do not intend to find out." She said.

"Will you marry me?" Fred asked dumbly.

"I am sorry, I can't. You are to nice for me." Flic smiled at the big man. "Where are the other girls?" she asked.

"Sorry, girl, you the only one." said John. Then, he added, "Wade, I believe you owe Fred and me fifty dollars." Wade forked over the cash, still in a daze.

"Are you shitting me?" she asked. "Zero failed to mention that. Slipped your mind?" Everyone looked at the man eating in the kitchen. He nodded. "I'm gonna need a beer." she said.

Chris ran to the fridge and grabbed her a bottle. "Here. Chris Bradley, by the way. Lovely to meet you. I wonder, has the weather disrupted your powers at all? I was hypothesizing earlier-"

Flic opened the beer and took a long drink. "No. Not yet."

"Oh, well, if you-" he began.

"I'll tell you. Nice to meet you, Chris."

"Very well, I would love to help you." Chris said, smiling dreamily. Flic nodded and looked around the room.

"Call me Felicia, and I'll kill you. It's Flic."

She leaned against the side of the door, looking around the room. A handsome man wearing a red sleeveless shirt walked up to her, smiling like Christmas had come early.

"Wade Wilson! Do you wanna have sex?" John laughed out loud at this. Flic smirked, knowing it was a joke.

"As lovely as a thought that is," she said with an eyebrow cocked and looking him up and down, "I'll have to decline, Wade." She shook his hand.

Victor looked at her shut down of Wade and Chris. They didn't even notice that she wanted to be left alone to think. She was good, he'd give her that. Not involved and cold to the world around her, yet polite and engaging. The large feral glared at the recruit in front of him. Felicia Kier may be a soldier, but he still was going to raise all kinds of hell for her.

John and Fred stood and walked over to join the small crowd around the new member.

"John Wraith, little lady. Nice to meet you."

"Wonderful. I'm glad to be in the presence of one other Texan." she said. Flic was trying to stay calm inside. The fact that there were no other girls around was an unexpected factor in her plan. What would happen to her here? The men introducing themselves seemed fine-the sort of men she could make friends with if she wanted to. But the fact was that she didn't want friends. She listened to the next name being told to her.

"Fred Dukes." said the big man, bending down a bit to offer her his hand.

"Charmed, Fred, and I am very flattered that you like my legs, but I prefer you look at my face when we talk." Fred blushed and some guys laughed, but Flic smiled to let him know she was joking. After introductions, her teammates went off into the base. Wade wanted to shower-he had invited her to come along, but she had flatly refused. John and Fred went to box. Bradley said something about fixing a jet to make it move up to ten times as fast, and Zero probably went to shoot something. Flic walked toward the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking through the contents. What she wanted was nowhere to be found. Popping her head back through the doorway to the Rec Room, she decided to ask. Flic noticed two men had not moved since she entered the room. One man was sitting on an old, ugly, yellow armchair, watching T.V. Another was leaning on a wall in a corner, watching her intently. Both were very handsome. She looked at the pair for several seconds.

"Where'd Chris get the beer?"

The guy in the armchair took his eyes off the T.V. "We have to hide it because Stryker doesn't want us to get drunk before a mission. Bottom drawer under the carrots."

"Thanks."

And off she went. Hunting through the overstuffed fridge, she tossed out a six-pack of Miller, half a ham, ribs, and some…Girl Scout Cookies. Piling all the food onto her plate, she picked up the beer and made her way back to the couch. Armchair Guy looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and tossed him a beer. "You look like you need it." She put her feet on the coffee table in front of her, set the plate on her knees, and she quietly set to work.

Five minutes later, she was finished. Everything was gone; the beer, the ham, all of it. Armchair Guy had watched her and Corner Man laughed when she stood to take her dishes. She turned and saw that the guy in the corner was glaring at her sinisterly, showing his fangs. Flic bared her teeth and showed him her longer, sharper, and more poisonous ones. He stopped laughing, but still kept smiling. Flic rolled her eyes at him and he growled deep in his chest. It wasn't threatening, but it sure wasn't pleasant.

"Enough, Victor." said Armchair.

"Aw, Jimmy. I was just trying to teach her that she shouldn't act like our equal." he said arrogantly.

Flic looked at Armchair guy. "Is he always this cocky around women?" she asked.

"Cocky is the point of what I'm saying, kitten." Victor said lowly from his corner.

"Is he serious?" Flic asked, glancing back to the T.V. She had definitely met worse, but she certainly hadn't lived with horny mutant men.

"Sorry, he gets pretty sexist around women like yourself."

"Oh, my God. He is serious. Is he mentally challenged?"

"We think so." the man replied. Flic could tell he was amused with the exchange and she let out a small grin.

"Well, that's good, I suppose. I don't attack handicapped people unless absolutely necessary. Where's the trash?" Flic asked the man in front of her, ignoring the angry one on her left.

"Outside, where you belong." said Victor.

"Victor! Shut up!" the other man said.

Victor just laughed and left the room, casting a gloating look at Flic. He had won this round, and they both knew it.

"I really am sorry about him. He just doesn't like change and-"

"It's fine. Thank you for apologizing. He underestimates me. I actually hope he keeps insulting me so I have a reason to attack him."

"Ok…I'm Logan. The dick that just left the room is my brother, Victor. Sorry again."

"Wow. He's your brother? I'm sorry for you." Flic said as she picked up the remains of her dinner and walked back to the kitchen. Logan followed.

"Trash is under the sink in the pullout drawer."

"Thanks, Logan."

"Anytime…Flic."

She put away the uneaten food and wiped down the counter. "So, Logan."

"Yeah?" he answered, yawning, rubbing the back of his poofy, and incredibly attractive, head. She had not failed to notice that he was very muscular and clean. Things she liked in men.

"Do I get my own room, or do I have to share with hormonal mutants?"

"Although the others would tell you differently, you get your own." Logan laughed. He must've noticed that she visibly relaxed, because he continued on. "I'll show you. Come on." He waved for her to follow him as he led the way down a long metal hallway. Doors lined each side, and all had a plaque with the last names of different team members on it.

"That's Wade's room. Tomorrow, he'll show you his baby." Logan said, pointing to the first room on the right.

"I beg your pardon?" Flic asked, stopping in her tracks.

"You'll see tomorrow. On the left is John Wraith's. You'll hear loud country music playing when he's mad or homesick. The best thing to do then is get him a beer."

"Ahhh yes, the solution to all male problems."

"See, now your thinking like a guy. Here is Fred's room, and if you see someone out at night, it's him getting candy. Then there's Chris's on the right, across the way. Beeps and clicks don't usually get too loud unless he's confused or scared."

"Right, got it. Clicks and beeps." Flic repeated. Logan was smiling as he explained who was who and what their quirks were. He was nice to talk to.

"There's Zero's room. Lots of gunfire, but you'll get used to it. On the left is my room. If you hear crashes and curses, I'm mad."

"And I'll get you a beer."

"Exactly. And here is your bunk, diagonally across from mine. Need, anything, don't hesitate to knock."

"Thanks, Logan. I do have one question, though. Is there a thermostat for my room? We are in Canada and it is freezing."

"Yeah. There's a panel in someone's room, I just have to remember whose." Logan said.

"It's in mine." Victor Creed strode up to the pair and stood uncomfortably close to Flic. She had to look up to talk to his face and not his muscular chest. He smirked.

"Just my luck." Flic muttered angrily. "Open the door."

"No." Victor answered. Logan glared at him.

"Open the door or I will open it for you, and I can guarantee you won't like what I'll do." Flic said quietly.

Victor just grinned wider and cocked his head to the side. He wondered why she needed the heating panel and was desperate enough to ask him to open the door. It was more time to push her buttons. He sincerely hoped she would try and enter his room at night so that he could grab her and…well…fuck her. "Try it."

Flic stepped up to the door, raised her right leg to her chest, and kicked outwards. The door fell in and she entered the room. At the far end of the room, a dark grey panel covered her precious heating. Pulling out her gun, she cocked it, opened the panel door, found the switch to her room, and emptied her magazine into it. She then shut the door, walked out of the room, and stood in front of the two brothers. Logan looked like he was trying not to laugh. Victor was looking darkly at her, but as she smiled at Logan, his expression turned thoughtful.

"Thank you for the tour, Logan, and goodnight."

"No problem. Welcome to the team."

Flic turned to her room.

"Goodnight, Felicia." growled Victor.

Flic pointed her gun at him and fired. Click. She looked at the gun in her hand. She fired again. Click. "Dammit."

Victor smirked and turned to his room. "See you tomorrow, kitten."

"Piss off." was all Flic said as she opened the door to her steadily-warming room. She heard him purr deeply as he picked up his door and shoved it into place. She slammed her door, and took of her sweater, then her tank top.

"Somebody's not getting along with Vicky."

Flic turned and sitting on her bed was a very shirtless Wade.

"OH, MY GOD, WADE! I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!" It was true, she was wearing a bra and shorts.

"Neither do I, Flic. I think we have a lot in common! We're going to be great friends." Wade laughed as he stood. He was heading to the door.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Flic opened the door all the way and-literally, kicked Wade out of her room. He was snickering the whole time, and all the other men stared. "WADE WILSON, IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALY CASTRATE YOU!"

"C'mon, Flic, I was just kidding!"

"GOODNIGHT, WADE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Flic awoke to alarms and red blaring lights; she was curled up and freezing. Granted, her sleepwear was not as conservative as she liked. Short black shorts, a black tank top, and a large green slouch T-shirt was not the warmest thing on earth. Someone had messed with her heating and she was not happy. She stood and yawned. Stretching, she worked out the kinks in her back from the plane flight.

"Wow, good morning to you, too."

"Get out, John. I wanna go back to sleep." Flic mumbled.

"Just wanted to tell you that when the alarm goes off, you have to immediately report to the briefing room." said John, who had opened her door to see Flic stretching like a cat. He smiled as Flic whirled around, a half-awake look on her face.

"Now? Can't it wait five more minutes?" she asked.

"Now. C'mon."

"But I don't have real clothes on." Flic said.

"So? Wade once came without any clothes on as a joke. Let's go." John himself was wearing flannel pajama pants and a tank top.

"Wait, can't I just-NO!" Flic begged. She was interrupted when he just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist. He dragged her through the halls as she blinked heavily and nearly fell back to sleep. He entered a code into a glowing keypad and a metal door into a small, circular steel room. Flic noticed through heavy eyes that the room was filled with a long table. The rest of the team was in chairs around a projector and Stryker was in full military regalia while the others were wearing close to nothing. In some cases, like with Wade and Logan, it was a good thing. With other guys like Chris and Fred, the opposite.

"Late again, John." said Chris.

"The new one was in a coma this morning. Couldn't get her up." John replied, plopping me in a chair next to Wade. "When I finally got her up, I was treated to a show."

"Ungh, shut up." Flic muttered, her head face down on the table.

"C'mon Flic! You'd get with him but not with me? At least get with someone who needs it, like Zero or Victor." Wade said, patting my head.

"Thmpwisskiieeyou."

"What?"

"They wish. Don't touch me or I'll kill you." Flic threatened the table.

"Please, do it." said Fred.

"No one would be mad at you, promise." said Chris Bradley. All the men were looking at her with smiles on their faces, enjoying her discomfort.

"IT'S FUCKING COLD! GET THE DAMN MEETING DONE AND LET ME SLEEP!" Flic shouted at the floor. All was quiet.

"Kitten's got claws." said Victor. Flic didn't look up, but she could practically feel the condensation and 'superiority' dripping from every word. It was official, she hated him. He was so irritating!

"Stryker, permission to decapitate the bastard?"

"Denied. You may all leave."

There was a chorus of "What? Why?"

"Today was a drill, showing our new member how to be punctual when our alarm goes off." Stryker said.

Fred immediately left and John, Wade and Chris left soon after. Only Zero, Logan, Victor, and Flic remained. Flic finally looked up at Stryker.

"You must be on time in the future, Miss Kier."

She glared at Victor. "I would've come sooner, if that….thing… hadn't screwed with my heating." Stryker sighed.

"Miss Kier, why is heating irrelevant when we are discussing your timing?"

"I'm a half-freakin'-reptile! I'm cold-blooded! Its Canada we're in! It's cold, I'm lethargic and I'm freakin' tired! I'll eat more, I'll sleep more, and I'll sure as hell get pissed off easier!"

"Miss Kier, don't you think you should have told me this during our earlier discussions of your powers?"

She stood up and her chair flew back. Stryker's eyes widened, yet he leaned forward to face her. "I did! Your stupid scientist left you a file! She said not to let me in cold weather without several layers of clothing."

"Which you are obviously lacking." said Victor Creed, grinning. He put his hairy , muscular arms behind his head and leaned back.

"Shut up, Creed. The point is, Colonel, don't blame me for your little lap-kitty's mistake!" Flic pointed at Victor, whose grin disappeared.

"Kier! I am your superior officer! I realize you are angry and tired, but you are a mercenary and you will not raise your voice to me." commanded Stryker.

Flic resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course, sir. Will never happen again. Scout's honor." Her sarcasm was almost undetectable.

"Like you were ever a scout." laughed Logan.

Flic turned and looked at Logan. "See? You already know me to well."

"Kier. There will be extra heating installed in your room. I also suggest better sleep clothes. You attire is not one suitable for Canada."

Flic glared at Stryker. "You recall the night you recruited me? I asked if clothes were included in the job."

Stryker stood and Zero started putting papers away. "Yes, I recall. I also remember that the discussion would be acted upon after you have proven yourself." Logan and Victor both looked amused. Flic stuck her tongue out at them and turned back to Stryker.

"And what does 'proving' myself mean? I'm so not sleeping with any of these idiots, so don't even ask."

Logan laughed, patted my shoulder as he stood, and left the room, shaking his head. "G'night, kid." was all he said before he left.

"Proving yourself involves training, completing missions, and not questioning authority." Stryker fastened his briefcase, handed it to Zero, and turned back to face her. "I suggest you stick to following orders for the moment. Goodnight."

"That's it? I can't do anything else?"

"Goodnight Miss Kier, Victor." Stryker said as he led Zero out of the room.

Flic clenched her fists and glared back at him.

"I disagree about your PJ's. I think they're perfectly appropriate." Victor said. She glanced at him. He was wearing baggy grey sweatpants and no shirt. Damn, muscles.

"Wonderful. Stop talking to me." Flic walked out of the room and started to go back to bed. Victor got up and followed her. He put an arm over her shoulders.

"You know, if you get really cold, little girl, I can warm you up."

"If you keep touching me, I'm going to kill you."

Victor spun her around and pushed her into a wall. He pushed her against it with his body and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"That's it! I'm tired of the death threats, bitch. I'm gonna kill you here and now just to teach you your place."

Flic's eyes turned to slits as her fangs elongated. He, in turn, smiled and his claws embedded themselves in her back. She hissed and pushed him back. Victor didn't know the full extent of her powers yet, but he was fairly certain enhanced strength was a big factor.

"I'm not some helpless little girl, Creed. I will not fall prey to your animalistic needs. Stryker may be under the impression I am following orders and that I'm becoming friends with all of you, but the second I feel my life is in danger, you are gone. Screw Stryker and screw the consequences."

Victor Creed snorted and grabbed her shoulder, bringing her close to his face. He had never stopped grinning, for he knew he could win against her easily. He'd let her think that she could take him for now, then when he got angry, he'd crush her like the worthless bug she was. All she was now was a distraction, and when he got rid of her, she would beg and plead with him to give her a painless death. He wouldn't. It wasn't his nature. So he simply grinned and threw her against the wall, then turned and walked back to his room.

"Bite me, bitch."

Flic scoffed and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Victor."

"What, Jimmy? I need my beauty sleep, you know." Logan leaned against his brother's doorway with his arms crossed.

"Don't cross her. We don't know anything about her and I read her file."

"Jimmy, you seem to have mistaken me for someone who gives a shit." Victor said as he plopped down on his bed and put his arms behind his head.

"The point is that she's like us. Don't screw with her. She'll make good on her word and kill you." Logan was worried about his brother's safety. Sometimes Victor didn't know how to take no for an answer, and in the case of this particular women, it was deadly. He was also fed up with his womanizing antics. Flic was obviously special and wouldn't fall for his "Fuck and Kill" personality.

"Jimmy, I don't give a rat's ass if you think she is like us! The point is that she's not a soldier, and she sure as hell isn't going to get out of this alive. It's kill or be killed, and I'm the predator." Victor said, grinning as he thought of the implications of being a 'predator.'

"Dammit Victor, I don't even recognize you anymore!" Logan said and Victor looked up at him.

"Jimmy, we're brothers. You're the only one who knows me."

"I used to think so, too." Logan ran a hand through his hair and left the room that reeked of smoke. "Fix her heating, Victor, and go to sleep."

Victor rolled his eyes and turned on his side. The bitch across the hall had brought out the human in Jimmy, and Victor was being watched by him again. He would either have to send her packing, kill her, or break her so badly she would never bother them again. He wanted to do all three, but if Jimmy was watching him, he'd have to be careful. The Runt would just have to grit his teeth and deal with him until the girl was gone. Thinking of getting rid of her brought a smile to his thin lips.

Flic woke up for the second time that morning, and she was still freezing. She looked at the clock by her narrow bed and saw the glowing red numbers read 10:00 A.M. She sighed. Flic had never been an early riser, but she had always woken before 9:00. What a great way to start out her first day. She stood and rifled through her bag, trying to find clean, non-hole-filled clothes. There were none but her underwear, several tank tops, shoes, and one pair of shorts. Unacceptable. She left the room and walked toward the kitchen, hoping to borrow some clothes. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Wade and Chris drinking coffee and talking animatedly about something.

"There's no way he could beat him. Sledgehammer would just give him a right hook and he'd fall like a bunch' a Jenga blocks." argued Chris while Wade looked dejectedly into his mug. His face brightened when he heard Flic enter the room and he smiled cheekily.

"Good day, sunshine! You look even better than you did this morning."

"Wade, I need to borrow some pants." Flic said. Flic walked up to the fridge and opened it, planning to make more coffee later. She tossed out bread and cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, and lot of bacon. She quietly created a huge, gargantuan sandwich and put a large glass of water on the island next to her plate. Then she grabbed a bag of chips and dumped half of it on top of the sandwich.

"Like, you wanna get in them, right? Is that how you Brits say 'get in your pants'?"

"No, I mean that I actually need to borrow a couple pairs of pants. Stryker won't give me new clothes, and I'm just asking for, like, two pairs."

Wade winked at Chris, then looked back at me. "Why me?"

Flic swallowed her huge bite and cocked her eyebrow at Wade, who was arrogantly glancing at me.

" 'Cause your ass is the smallest."

Chris's coffee spurted out of his nose. He started coughing and choking while Wade grinned good-naturedly and swiped up my sandwich, holding the plate above his head. I jumped up to get it jokingly.

"Take it back, Flic! My ass is manly and muscular."

"Fine! Give me my food!" He lowered the plate and Flic snatched her food possessively. "So can I borrow your pants or not?" She took a large bite. Wade rolled his eyes while Chris laughed at their antics and he opened the microwave door with his mind, hitting Wade in the back of the head.

"Let her borrow your pants." Chris said.

"Fine." Wade grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He glared at Chris. "I have a couple that are to small now, anyway. I'll get 'em to you before training."

Flic patted his back and said, "Thanks, Wade. You're the man."

"Don't forget it." he answered, smiling. "So, early birds, who wants to play the warm water trick on Fred?"

"Wait, are we the only ones up?" asked Flic.

"Everyone except Zero." said Chris. "Logan, John, Victor, and Fred are all sleeping. I think."

"Great." said Flic, polishing off her sandwich and moving on to her chips.

"Warm water, anyone?" Wade had been looking for a bowl to fill with water for his ingenious prank.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Wade. The guys will probably be waking up soon." said Flic.

"Killjoy. What else am I supposed to do when everyone is asleep?"

"Show me the pants you'll lend me."

"Right this way, my lady! To my room!" Wade shouted as he dragged Flic by the hand through the metal halls. He kicked open the door and threw Flic into the room-literally. He actually lifted her up around the waist and threw her onto his bed. Then he walked in and started pulling out drawers and throwing clothes around. In the end, Wade came up victorious; he made quite a picture holding three pairs of pants, two t-shirts, and two jackets. He looked around at his bed and saw nothing but a pile of clothes where Flic had been. "Flic?"

"Over here, observant one." Flic had avoided the flying clothes and had stood in the far right corner of the room; avoiding Wades smelly clothes was a hard job, but she had succeeded.

"Great. Here." Wade threw the small clothes at her and she caught them. "Now, I have to shower and change. Wanna stay? Can I kiss you?"

Flic folded a pair of pants, then another as she threw a shoe at Wade.

"Nope. Gotta go change before I give Fred a heart attack. It's like the man has never seen a girl wearing pajamas before." Wade laughed and jumped at her, trying to kiss her, but Flic stepped to the left and Wade's momentum carried him out of the room. "Nice try."

Wade laughed from his position on the floor as Flic stepped over him.

"I had to give it a shot!"

"Very nice, Mr. Wilson, but I am currently unavailable at the moment." Flic was trying to steer him away from his advances. She had tried to tell him, in a not subtle way, that she wasn't interested. He wouldn't take a hint and then he did something she hated.

"GUYS, SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" screamed Wade at the top of his lungs. He was pushing her to her limit by prying and assuming things.

Flic glared at Wade, her mood rapidly changing. If only he knew. "I do not! I just have a couple of stalking scientists. None of your business, Wilson."

She turned and walked into her room, slamming the steel door and shaking the hall. Wade didn't get why she was so upset but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Flic angrily tore off her pajamas and yanked on a pair of black military cargo pants. A white tank top and big black boots were roughly pulled on after. Flic brushed her teeth furiously and ran a comb through her curly black hair at top speed.

Now, Creed woke up feeling like he had gotten no sleep. He had stayed up half the night reading reports for Stryker. He needed a day off. A vacation.

"GUYS, SHE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" shouted a voice outside his door. Victor growled and sat up in his bed. The room shuddered and a crash was heard across the hall. Figures that girl would be the one to wake him up and ruin his day.

Victor growled and stood, stretching out like a cat. He was looking forward to messing around with the girl today. It was only a matter of time before she broke. Or Stryker would cave and let him kill her anyway.

Victor revealed his fangs in a sinister smile as he thought of having her, kicking and screaming, for as long as he wanted. Then he could kill her and Jimmy would be none the wiser. Just the way he liked it. Fantasies of ripping girls throats out and splatters of blood everywhere followed him as he dressed for the day.

Hopefully, it would be a productive one.

On the other side of the base, Logan was making his lunch. It consisted of beer and meat. He plopped onto the sofa with his meal and lifted his feet on top of the coffee table. Turning on some mindless TV show, he tucked in. Other members of the team entered the kitchen and ate, talking and yawning from last night's drill. Fred munched on a large bag of chips and John seemed to have the same idea as Logan. Beer. Chris was in his room and Wade was probably still sleeping-the boy wasn't the earliest riser. Logan also knew Victor would come out of his room, if he wasn't already. He rolled his eyes as his thoughts turned to Victor's bloodlust recently. He was getting out of control.

"Morning, Runt. Bit early for beer, isn't it?"

Logan growled and downed his beer. He threw it aside and opened another.

"I think a bourbon is what I need this morning, before training. I don't want to be so drunk that I can't laugh at that scrawny bitch when she can't keep up with the big cats today." Victor grabbed a bottle of said drink and took a swig. Dressed in the classic Evil-Got-Nothing-On-Me black coat, the tall man looked like he was ready for action.

"You look stupid in that coat. We're going to train and it'll be hot in the gym." said Logan, not looking at his brother, but choosing instead to watch more TV.

"I'm hurt, Jimmy. I truly am."

"Fuck off. I'm gonna go get the rest of the team up."

"Language, I thought I raised you better than that." laughed Victor as Logan jokingly tried to swipe at him with his sharp bone claws. The younger brother picked up his beer bottles and left the room.

Victor really was looking forward to training today. It would be his excuse to attack the new girl with all he had. He could almost feel her bones breaking in his large hand and he clenched them in anticipation. The girl wouldn't know what hit her. John Wraith entered the kitchen yawning and Fred Dukes followed. Chris walked behind them, dressed and ready. He was talking to Logan as the group entered. "So, if you put more force into your left fist, the weight of the right should do the work much more easily, increasing the damage you inflict."

"Chris, increasing the damage of my left fist is not really on the top of my list." Logan said, plopping back onto a couch. Victor continued to stare at the T.V.

Flic was angry. Fuming silently, she stomped through the hall as she made her way to the gym and training area. Working her anger out through various forms of exercise would hopefully get her temper back to normal. Hopefully.

She admitted that it didn't make sense for her to be so mad at Wade. He didn't know about her past 'boyfriends/ stalkers'. It really wasn't his fault, but he sure as hell didn't need to scream out her business to the whole base. There was a reason only Stryker had her whole file. The others didn't need to know about her military and scientific experience and failures. Wade just needed to shut up for a bit. As she reached the gym after fifteen minutes of searching, she turned on the industrial lighting Stryker had told her about. She smirked slightly as she saw the warehouse-like room. Large light fixtures hung from the thin metal rafters on the eighteen foot high ceiling. A large boxing ring was in the middle of the gym and weights were thrown around. Large machines and mats were stacked in piles. A shooting range surrounded by soundproof glass took up the far left of the room. The far right room was full of large, broken exercise equipment. Flic smiled. That was her corner. Marching out of the room, she called to some guards.

"Hey, come and help me throw some shit out!" They looked at each other. Then when Flic smiled and motioned them to the gym door again, they followed. She walked over to the corner. "I need all this broken crap gone. I don't care where it goes, but it's not staying here. Let's go."

Flic picked up several dumbbells and a large bench as she instructed the men to pick up an elliptical. They complied and led her to the huge dumpster outside. The three made several trips and by the time her new corner was clear, the two men were sweating profusely. Flic swiped her forehead with the back of her hand and put her hands on her hips.

"Good work men, you've brightened my day considerably, and it's only 11:30! Get some coffee." The men nodded and left the gym. Flic then dragged several blue mats and lined them up about ten feet long and five feet wide. Looking up at the ceiling, Flic got an idea.

An evil idea.


End file.
